


Many Years Later

by MakeMyDay06



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMyDay06/pseuds/MakeMyDay06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reds and Blues get new recruits from Earth and Tucker has eyes on one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story...so it might have some grammar issues. Also i'm not that great on details, but bare with me.  
> Later on I will improve on my detailing and grammar. THANKS!! Hope you enjoy it!

The sound of the pelican’s engine made Rose’s heart jump. She always wanted to see what it was like in space. When she boarded the pelican, she was greeted by a friendly woman of the name KC. Who had blue and green armor. 

“ Hello there! I will be your pilot for the ride, by the way I’m KC” she pointed to herself. 

“ Rose, I’m from Earth so I don't know much about this whole UNSC thing but I might catch on easy.” She shrugged. 

“ You’ll be just fine, I know it! Now please take a seat so we can get going.” The pilot said gesturing her to take a seat. Rose took a seat next to a guy that was in orange and green armor.   
The guy looked at her. 

“ Are you Morgan Rose?” he asked. Rose nodded “ Yes that’s me.”   
“ Say umm... do you know a guy named Jackson Hill?” 

Rose recognizes that name from anywhere, Jackson Hill is her cousin who also joined the UNSC same time as she did. Rose nodded.   
“ Yes he’s my cousin, why do you ask?” 

The guy leaned back putting his arms behind his head. “ Well you're talking to him right now.” he chuckled “ Didn’t even recognize me huh Rosey?” he nudged her with his elbow. 

“ Hey! You could've just told me before I even got on the plane Hill.” she said back and flicked his visor. Hill shooed her hand away from his face. 

“ You don’t have to be so rude Rose, plus I already told you that I was on my way to Chorus. They said they needed more men out in the field.” Rose laughed.“ Hey! I’m a lady not a guy. Also they told me they needed more females out there too.” Hill just gave her the middle finger. 

“ Alright you two, this is getting ridiculous.” KC said on the radio.   
“ Sorry C, but my cousin here is just being a cunt, says she doesn’t want to be here,” “Do not!” Rose argued back.

“ Okay, sure but might I tell you that we have reached our destination.” KC said turning off the ship’s engine.” Now get off my plane before I kick you off.”

Hill and Rose got off. “ Well isn’t she nice?” Rose said. Hill gave out a small laugh. “ Well she can be if she wants to, but she is nice if you be nice right back.” “ Sure like that’ll ever happen” Rose whispered back. When they got to the bases they were located to Rose got to be at Blue base and Hill at Red. 

Rose went up to the front of the base.  
” Um hello? I’m Rose the one that you called for.” she yelled out hoping someone would hear her, then a voice came back. 

“ Yeah! Be there in a second!” the voice called out. The gate opened and revealed a soldier in Teal-Aqua armor. “Yes?? May I help you?” he said.   
“ I’m Rose the uh person you called for, I’m here to guard Blue base.” 

“ Uh? Who again? Cuz I thought you said Rose as in a girls name.” he said looking at her.  
“ I am a girl.” she said back. 

“WHAT!?? Nobody told me that we were getting a girl on our team! Oh my god really?!” he said back. Rose nodded. 

“ No fucking way this is happening, I must be dreaming.” he said to himself.

“ Yes this is real, and might I ask who you are?” Rose asked.

“ I’m huh…” The aqua guy said almost like he was gonna die. “ Uh Tucker, yeah that’s me.” he said. "So Tucker you said you needed some females guards ?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Tucker just stared at her. 

“ I asked you a question sir.” she said waving her hand in his face.  
“ What? I um sorry it's just that we don’t have that many chicks on our team and…” he trailed off. 

Rose just took that as a “yes” then she took off her helmet so she can breathe in the fresh air.   
After that whole deal Tucker snapped out of his fantasy and asked legit questions and she answered them back. They talked about for a good solid hour. 

 

****************

 

 

Then Doc comes along carrying a medical bag in his hand. "Hey Tucker! Hey... uh who's that?" Doc points to the soldier in sea green-blue pink armor. 

"This is Rose, she's from Earth." Tucker looks at her with a smile. 

"Hi Rose i'm Doc." Doc holds out his hand to greet her. "Nice to meet you Doc." She returns the favor and she gives him a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Doc asks blushing a bit.  
"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well when we get a new people I have to give them a check up so they can fight or..something like that. So can I give you a check up?" 

“Okay… sure. Hey can Tucker come with me?” Rose asks looking at Tucker whose face lit up with excitement. Doc shakes his head “ No..he can’t come.” 

“Why not?” Tucker pouts, crossing his arms.  
Doc gives him a “You know” look at him.  
“ Just because.”   
Tucker tugs on Doc’s arm “Please, please, please! Let me come with you!”   
Doc gives in “Okay fine, but don’t touch!” he warns him. Tucker jumps with excitement. “Yay!” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

In the exam room, Doc asks Rose to take off her chest plate.   
“ Do I really need to show you?” Rose blushes feeling embarrassed. 

“Yeah you might have a rash or a wound or something.”  
“Okay fine” Rose unlatches the snaps holding her chest piece together. She then pulls her shirt off along with her bra. 

“Holy shit!! Those are huge!” Tucker yells out. “ Oh my” Doc puts his hand over his mouth.   
“Uh is there a problem Doc?”

“ No it's just….” Doc passes out, falling backwards. Rose huddles over to him. 

“Doc? Doc? Are you okay?” She then looks over to Tucker for help. He moves over to her, he then reaches his hand to touch her cheek. He kisses her. 

“ Tucker! What are you doing?!” He moves his hand over to her chest. Rose just freezes looking at Tucker. “Tucker!” She gasps out. He then looks at her. “ You are the most beautiful chick I ever laid eyes on.” 

“ Tucker, I... “ she trails off, Tucker puts his finger to her mouth. “ It's okay, you don't need to say anything.” He whispers.

After a while Doc wakes up, Rose and Tucker get back to their original spots. Doc resumes the exam. 

“ Well you have no physical injuries only a rash on your lower thigh.” he hands her some cream to help it from itching. She thanks him.

“ No probs” he smiles “ It's my job to help people.” Doc exits the room and Tucker just stares at Rose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night Rose thinks about how shes gonna deal with all this.Rose paces around her room. 

“I can’t believe this! What was I even thinking?!” she sits down on her bunk and puts her hand to her face. She then thinks of a plan, she smiles and falls into a deep sleep.


	2. Midnight Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose can't sleep, because all she can think about is him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo!! Second chapter!  
> I am so excited about this one and this one is my favorite.  
> *Short and sweet*

Rose awakes from her sleep, she checks her helmet’s clock ( A new feature to the helmet) to see the time it reads 1:30 she groans.  
All she can think about is Tucker and his gorgeous looks. It has been almost 2 months since she and Tucker had first met.  
Now she is dating the guy which was not the reason why she was here but it happened so quickly she fell in love with him and now she can’t sleep at night because of him. She hops out of bed and opens the door very quietly so no one can hear her.  
She lightly takes baby steps to make her way to Tucker’s room.  
She finds it and slowly turns on the door handle, not making a sound.

“I wonder what's Tucker up to?” She thinks looking around for any movement from him. Nothing. She sees him laying in his bed with the covers off. 

“What? He sleeps with his armor on? Wierd.”

She goes over to his bed and sits next to his head, sitting with her knees curled up to her chest. Then Tucker wakes up without any movement or sound.  
”Holy crap!! She is sitting in my bed right next to me, what should I do? Talk to her? Touch her? Uh.. oh not move” Tucker doesn't move the he suddenly has to pee. He waits for her to fall asleep. 

“ Is she sleeping?” he looks over. “ Yes! Now I can go!” He gets up and heads to the bathroom.  
“ Yes that's better” he whispers softly then he notices Rose is gone. “ Uh where did she go??” 

“ Ha!!!” she jumps behind him making him jump to his feet. “ Rose! You scared the shit out of me, you really gotta stop doing that.” 

“ I did? I’m sorry baby” she scuffs her feet on the floor.  
“ It’s alright, so what are you doing in my room?” he asks rubbing his face. 

“ I just wanted to show you something” “ What is it?” 

Rose pulls off her pink tank top and show him her alien tattoos on her lower back.  
“Woah I didn’t know” he shakes his head.  
“ Yeah I got these from this alien” “ Ugh.. same here.” he then shows his which was all over his back.  
“ Cool, did this one gave you a kid?” “ Yes it did” 

“ Wait, so this one gave you a kid and mine was a boy so was yours a girl?”  
“ Uh yeah it was a girl.” 

“ What did you name it?” “ I named it Paine-less” 

“ Why that name?”  
“ Because I felt no pain when it came out”. She smiles, crossing her arms like it was no big deal.  
“ Well lucky you mine was a bitch to give birth to” he said back.  
“ Yep, one of the perks about being a girl.” she smiles at him.

“ Uh-huh, so are you are gonna go back to your room then.” he yawns the heads over to his bed.  
Rose shakes her head “ Nah, it's kinda lonely when you have no one to cuddle with, so maybe I can stay here with you?” she asks.

“ Sure why not?” Tucker gestures her to lay right next to him. Of course the bed was big enough for the both of them to sleep in, instead of having her sleep on the floor.  
She cuddles up to him and lays her head on his chest. Tucker then wraps his arms around her. 

“ You're so warm.” she says cuddling up to him even more. Tucker lets out a sigh.

“ Yeah, that's why i’m so full of hot air Bow chicka bow wow.” 

“ I like that in a guy.” she whispers in his ear feeling her warm breath on his skin. He leans down and kisses her on the cheeks. She kisses him back. 

 

“ Goodnight Rose” **** “ Goodnight Tucker”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? Please feel free to leave comments and like the last chapter also some helpful tips.!

**Author's Note:**

> **I know it is short but please bare with me, I'm just new at this formating thing. It will get better I promise. ***
> 
> Also feel free to comment me about ideas and very helpful tips on making my stories better for you. Thanks again!


End file.
